Are Yawns Contageous to Cybertronians
by Nightbird1001
Summary: What's more contagious than the common cold? a yawn. The big question is can a Cybertronian catch a yawn from humans? (not my best writing starts in Bayverse but will go into others)


Chapter 1

Series: Bayverse

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was a slow day at the base and everyone was board out of their minds and processors even Optimus didn't have anything needing done. But there was one person who did have something to do; that person was on a mission and it was one that if done wrong could have tragic consequences. Their mission was to make every person and bot on base… not board! The execution had to be done just right and to the right person. The unknown person spotted the perfect target a man average height, build, and dark skin; the man passed and the trouble maker came out from the shadowy door way she had been hiding behind. She crept up to him then tapped him roughly on the shoulder he turned around in a defensive pose but relaxed when he saw who it was he said

"Annabelle your 10 now you shouldn't be coming up behind someone like that" he then smiled at her and said playfully "someone might think you're a Decepticon"

"Ya right!" she responded "and someone will think you're the Easter bunn… **yaawwn**… bunny" with that she turned and ran the opposite the now infected man had been originally going knowing the bug had been planted.

The man shrugged his shoulders and turned back around walking the last couple of steps to the rec. room. When he came into view of the rest of whoever was in there, one of the women in the room noticed him walk and called a greeting saying "Hey Eeps! What brings you here?" He looked at her like she was crazy but before he could say anything out came the inevitable a yawn. Everyone had been looking at him except a couple of the present Autobots but when every human in the room gasped in terror Eeps had the Autobots's full attention… and their weapon's full attention. He raised his hands quickly and every human there stepped in front of him Jazz being one of the more relaxed bots on base realized that there was nothing wrong then said

"Autobots come-on drop your weapons they were just kidding" Jazz pointed at Eeps "and he just wants to be chillen" Sideswipe, and Bumblebee dropped their weapons and glared at all that had given them a scare. Sideswipe turned to the humans just in time to see all of them starting to laugh every time one or the other of them yawned trying not to look at each other yet making the most of it. Sideswipe felt a weird sensation in the back of his mouth and tried not to do what the unruly humans were doing but there was no way to stop it. He yawned everyone was staring at him now and some of the attending humans were dying of laughter while other were getting out their cells and pointing them at the three Autobots still yawning away. Watching all this was the young instigator and she was recording everything, while trying hard not to laugh. Her fun had to come to an end when she heard Autobot footsteps from around the next corner. The Prime and medic were going to Ironhide's shooting range when they passed the rec. room. They both stooped, turned around, and looked into the rec. room seeing everyone in there laughing as soon as they all but glanced at each other. Optimus was about to leave but Ratchet grabbed his arm and dragged him in demanding an explanation to what was going on. Whenever anyone tried to tell him they would end up yawning again making the room erupt with laughter. Sideswipe got a devious smile and turned to Ratchet and Optimus full on then yawned. Ratchet was about to get out a Wrench to make someone tell him what was going on but he heard the strangest sound. The old medic turned to Optimus and saw him cover his mouth with his mask turn around and leave. Ratchet was about to yell at Sideswipe when he found he couldn't, his throat constricted he turned to leave and yawned as he did so hopping that whatever the young swordsmech gave him was curable. As he was walking down the hall towards his medbay he was noticing that a lot of humans were doing the same thing as the humans and mechs in rec. room, trying not to look at each other so they wouldn't laugh.

5 hours later

Decepticons were attacking a nearby city and no of us had stopped yawning Ratchet had looked it up on the internet and found that the only way to stop it was to not ever look at anyone. Currently I, all humans on base, and my fellow Autobots were failing miserably at it. Once one of us would stop we'd look at everyone else to see if they stopped but there was always one. Even the sound of someone doing it was enough to send everyone who had stopped into another yawning spree again. We got to the battle ground and were immediately greeted with weapon fire flying at us. We fired back but everyone was missing every once in a while because they couldn't stop this infuriating yawning. The Decepticons had noticed something was amiss when one of them opened their mouths to yell at us only to find that he couldn't. The Decepticon yawned but it did not go unnoticed the Decepticreep annoying second in command, Starscream, saw him and was about to ask him why he was doing what the Autobots were doing and he yawned. Starscream looked shocked and some of the humans had noticed and were snickering in-between yawning. Soon every Decepticon, Autobot, and human there was yawning and missing a lot of shots but at least it was a battle with no name calling and the usual slag. Megatron ordered a retreat yawning out

"Decepticons re... **yawn**... retreat." and the Decepticons left the battle zone with some complaining and some trying really hard not to laugh at their leader ***cough**Starscream**cough***. All the Autobots and their human allies returned to base still yawning away until bedtime nobody even said anything against it. The next morning everything was back to normal except when Ironhide hears someone talking about the day before then the offending human or mech got a face full of cannon and a warning that would make a Decepticon cringe.

_**6 months later**_

A message popped up in every mech and humans' email from an unknown person but it was labeled as important so it was immediately looked at. What was enclosed caused the whole base to erupt in a menagerie of laughs, groans, and yells of rage.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Got this idea from watching Duck Quacks Don't Echo and just had to write a story on it. This is not my best writing in the least so any help would be appreciated. Next chapter is going to be in Animated


End file.
